Twilight With a Twist
by Teenagewriter2013
Summary: My own version of twilight... it will be good


Prolog

Some people don't believe in true friendship.

Some people don't believe in true love.

Some people don't believe in vampires and werewolves.

This is a story about people who have to believe in those things.

Chapter one

My life has never been normal. I mean I never could let myself care about someone. I never found a true friend, till high school. Her name is Nicole Dawn Hastings she was 16 at the time and so was I. We were two sophomores in high school. We were the new girls in school. We went to the same place, my mom and her dad sent us to live with our other parents in rainy cloudy low populated Mystic Hills. I met Nicole in the diner when I first arrived here in Mystic Hills and since then we have been best friends. I was not the tallest girl neither was Nicole but we survived, being 5'3" in high school did not help with the fear factor. On top of that being the new girls did not either.

I mean you must think about it a normal high school guy is over six foot, over 190 pounds, and either scary or to gay to be scary. We were not doing too well. We were again, five foot and three inches, 120 pounds, and very sexy. We had almost every period together except two… Biology and Gym. I never liked Biology but I had to deal. So I walk in to class and looked at my schedule it read "**Period 2, Mr. James Roberts Biology 2 room 20 building 2**" I was worried so I scanned the room. Only one empty seat; I wondered if the other kid was a bad kid or just too scary. Mr. Roberts looked at me and said, "Ms. Holden, ah, just joining in the middle of the year, hope you know your stuff in bio chemistry"

I replied, "Oh Sir I sure do. Where do I sit?"

The guy smelled like flowers and wood. It was the best smell ever. Then he got all tense. I smelled my shirt… I thought it was clean. Maybe it was not.

So I sat down next to this kid and he was still tense and he moved his chair away and stayed as far from me as possible. I chose not to care so I took the notes of the day. They were on the DNA make up… fun.

So I get out in the hall and I see Nicole waiting to get into the class next door for me. We walk in and sit next to each other and I tell her the whole story and all she has to say is, "Wow, was he hot!"

I just shook my head at her and laughed and said jokingly, "Yeah he was but I claim him"

She looked at me and looked at the bell clock and said, "Almost time to go." So I get up and smile and look her in the eyes and laugh realizing her eyes are a pretty blue. She looked at me and smiled.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. I replied before I got lost in her eyes "Nothing. What color are your eyes?" "They are a blue on a good day and green on a bad day, but I am getting purple contacts!"

So on that note, we started to walk to our next class, it was Algebra II. She started telling me about some guy named James Emerald. She said "He was the only hot guy in my whole gym class!" I just looked at her and laughed. We walked in to class and she started laughing like a little school girl. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow in curiosity. I looked at the room there were no two seats next to each other.

Then I saw Nicole walking to sit next to these really hot guys. I smiled and thought to myself "_That must be the guy from gym, but who is that other guy?" _Just then I saw the only open seat… it was next to the guy from Bio, I still don't know his name… yippee! So I sat down next to him and looked at Nicole and she was right in between the two guys. There was only a poll separating Anthony and I and her and those guys.

I sat there through class and examined Anthony through a curtain of hair. He had soft bronze hair and for one minute I thought his eyes were black. I sat through class and let my mind wander. Then the bell rang and I jumped. Nicole and I looked at our schedules we both said "LUNCH!" The boys just chuckled and walked away. All of a sudden a girl named Ashley walked up to me and said "you must be Isabella!" I looked at her and answered "Izzy is just fine." "Well, _Izzy_, why don't you come sit with me and my friends today at lunch."

I looked at Nicole, she nodded, "Sure I guess." We followed Ashley to the lunch. Then, I saw _him_ coming in. I looked towards his direction. Ashley saw me staring and said, "That's the McCarthy's, big ones name is Dale McCarthy, and then the blond one is his girlfriend Aurora Longwood. Then the short doll like one is his sister, Alex McCarthy and the shaggy blond one, is her boyfriend, Jake Longwood. Then, Mr. Tall Pale and Scary is Anthony McCarthy." She notices I am staring at him and says, "Oh, him, he won't date you," commented Ashley. "Oh, he is in my bio, Why" I responded. Ashley scoffed said, "I heard that he thinks that all High School girls are immature and clingy. I think he has a girlfriend in Canada!" just then the bell rang and we went on to fifth period which was for me Gym and for her bio, we waved to each other and walked away.

All of a sudden, I felt someone looking at me and I got worried. So, I turned around it was Anthony. I walked in to my Gym and then another guy walked up to me and said "You must be Isabella, I am Stefan." I shook my head and replied "Izzy is fine"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry its not really long I don't know how good it will go over... some names are changed but here is a table so you can understand them...

Isabella Aphrodite Conner Myself

Nicole Dawn Hastings My Friend Gabby

Alex Iris McCarthy Alice  
Aurora Aine Longwood Rosalie  
Angel Alex McCarthy Esme

Anthony Mason McCarthy Edward  
Dale Michael McCarthy Emmett

Jacob Vincent Emerald Jake Black

James Franco Longwood Jasper

Blaze Donnie McCarthy Carsile

Damon Holden Charlie- he is a doctor in my story


End file.
